


Birthday surprise

by Daydreamer21



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer21/pseuds/Daydreamer21





	

He sat staring at the playing field, the third year football team were practicing for their match on Saturday and the team were playing well despite the poor weather. It was February and England was wrapped in cold, windy and wet weather with no end in sight, he didn’t think he could remember such a long period of dreary weather and he missed the freshness of the snow and blue sky on the Platz. A loud cheer echoed across the field, a goal had been scored and the team were celebrating, thumping the scorer on his back, however he saw nothing of this as he sat enveloped in gloom.

The post had been delivered to school, he had been so excited that he was practically dancing on the spot as he stood in line waiting for the postmaster to hand the post to the other boys. His face had fallen dramatically when the postmaster turned away without giving him anything and he stood uncertainly, hovering between asking if the postmaster had missed his post or turning away and going back to his common room. He chose to go back to his common room and sit by the window, 9 today and no cards from his family, well, apart from Charles, but he was at school with him so didn’t count in his mind. Steve remembered his older sister’s last Birthday, and hearing about the party that his Mamma and Papa had given them, their first in Switzerland. Of course their school was next door to their new home so it was easier, Steve was nothing but fair, but he couldn’t help feeling that his family could have made an effort for his first Birthday so far away from home.

‘Maynard Senior? Has anyone seen Maynard Senior?’ came a voice from the doorway. Steve looked up, he briefly wondered what Chas would be called once Mike came to school, Maynard Middle? ‘Here sir’ he stood up quickly and replied to the prefect who was calling him, ‘Headmaster wants to see you Maynard’ Steve stood rooted to the spot as he rapidly ran through the day in his mind trying to decide what he had done to be called to the Headmasters office. ‘Quickly now, don’t keep him waiting,’ this said kindly, as the prefect saw his junior was understandably nervous. Steve left the common room and made his way to the Headmasters office, as he approached, he heard voices he recognised and quickened his pace, no longer worried about any misdemeanours. He just about stopped himself bursting in to the room and remembering his manners he knocked on the door. ‘Come’ 

Steve opened the door slowly, holding his breath and was nearly knocked over by the Headmaster who was leaving the office. ‘Guests for you Maynard,’ he said on his way out patting Steve on the back with a smile. To Steve’s amazement his Aunt and Uncle sat in the office and Uncle Jem came towards him to shake his hand. ‘Happy Birthday old man,’ he said with a grin and Steve found himself grinning back with delight at being treated like a grown up. Aunty Madge laughed and held her arms out, he wasn’t too old for a hug from his Aunt. ‘Happy Birthday darling,’ she said with a kiss. Steve smiled goofily, he couldn’t quite believe that they were here, if he couldn’t have Mamma and Papa then Aunty Madge and Uncle Jem were definitely the next best thing. Aunty Madge kept her arm around him as she told him their plans for the day, ‘We’re taking you and Charles out for tea today,’ she said ‘and we have lots of cards and presents from Switzerland for you to open.’ Steve didn’t hear much more, he was so delighted that his family hadn’t forgotten about him now they lived so far away that he just stood with a huge smile on his face and nodded happily. 

‘Today went well,’ mused Madge as she sat in front of the fire that evening. Jem nodded, ‘I thought so, and with your half term plans to look forward to it is no wonder that the boys are so excited, I don’t envy their housemaster tonight,’ he smiled, ‘I think you made Steve’s day when you said David would be home for half term, he does look up to Davie.’ Madge laughed, ‘I think I can safely report to Jack and Joey that Steve enjoyed his Birthday treat, I know Joey was worried about him but she felt that she might be needed at the school,’ she smiled ruefully ‘you know, I don’t know whether it was a good idea for them to live so close to the school.’ Jem nodded thoughtfully, ‘Hmmmm, perhaps not, however, we have done our nephews proud today and I, for one, am exhausted,’ he supported this statement with a yawn, ‘I’m going to finish up in the office, give my best to Jack and Joey,’ he gave Madge a kiss and left her to place her call to Switzerland.


End file.
